My 12 Dates with Malfoy
by ClairementAliene
Summary: What would happen if Harry got drunk with egg nogg? But that's just the start of it...IT'S DONE LADIES AND GENTS! Finally this story has and end. I am sorry for the many delays but...I Finished!
1. Christmas

A/N: This is my first parody & fanfic, so please be gentle!! Oh and r/r\!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the books, I'm sad to say that that tittle goes to the marvoulous J.K Rowling.  
  
My 12 Dates With Malfoy  
  
One fine Christmas day Harry and his friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room getting really, REALLY drunk on egg nogg. Well Harry decided to tell everyone what his boyfriend(Draco Malfoy) had done for him on the each of the 12 days of christmas.  
  
Harry: Guess what everyone!  
  
Everyone:What!?  
  
Harry: I'm going to tell you whast my wounderful boyfriend did for me on each of the twelve days fo Christmas, and i am going to sing it to the tume of the twelve days of days of Christmas, and i'm calling it...My 12 Dates With Malfoy! (A/N: Don't you love being blunt?)  
  
Everyone: .........OK!!!  
  
Harry: Here we go!!  
  
On my first date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, one blooming black rose.  
  
On my second date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, two really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
On my third date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, three french kisses, two really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
On my fourth date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, four nipple teasers, three french kisses, two really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
On my fith date with Malfoy my true love gave to me, five ways of playing with my balls, four nipple teasers, three french kisses, two really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
On my sixth date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, six love letters, five ways of playing with my balls, four nipple teasers, three french kisses, two really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
On my seventh date with malfoy my boyfriend gave to me seven flavored rubbers, six love letters, five ways of playing with my balls, four nipple teasers, three french kisses, two really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
On my 8th date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me 8 pleasuring hand jobs, seven flavored rubbers, 6 love letters, 5 ways of playing with my balls, 4 nipple teasers, 3 french kisses, 2 really good blow jobs, and 1 blooming black rose.  
  
On my 9th date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me,9 bottles of wine, 8 pleasuring hand jobs, 7 flavored rubbers, 6 love letters, 5 ways of playing with my balls, 4 nipple teasers, 3 french kisses, 2 really good blow jobs, and 1 blooming black rose.  
  
On my 10th date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me 10 new positions, 9 bottles of wine, 8 pleasuring hand jobs, 7 flavored ribbers, 6 love letters, 5 ways of playing with my balls, 4 nipple teasers, 3 french teasers, 2 really good blow jobs, and1 blooming back rose.  
  
On my 11th date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, 11 pairs of handcuffs, 10 new positions, 9 bottles of wine, 8 pleasuring hand jobs, 7 flavored rubbers, 6 love letters, 5 ways of playing with my balls, 4 nipple teasers, 3 french kisses, 2 really good blow jobs, and 1 blooming black rose.  
  
On my 12th date with Malfoy my boyfriend gave to me, 12 different ways of saying I love you *wink wink*, 11 pairs of handcuffs, 10 new positions, 9 bottles of wine. 8 pleasuring hand jobs, 7 flavored rubbers, 6 love letters, 5 ways of playin with my balls, 4 nipple teasers, 3 french kisses, 2 really good blow jobs, and one blooming black rose.  
  
And after that ..... intereting performance, Harry passed out just like everone else had at verse 4.  
  
Meanwhile........................  
  
"Albus, I told you we shouldn't have given them that egg nogg..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Now should I write another chappie?/???? Please Review, see that little button down there? press it.... please * puppy dog eyes*  
  
Bianca 


	2. You Did What!

Disclaimer: No I don't own HP or else I wouldn't be writing this, now would i?  
  
RowdyruffChica: Thanxs for the review. Your man? Sorry but he's taken. LOL! I hop this is a piece of work.  
  
i_luv_?: thanxs  
  
Now On With The Show...........Story!!  
Chapter Two  
You Did What?!  
  
It's the day after Christmas, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco are sitting by the lake (yes I know it's cold)  
  
Draco: So Granger, how was your Christmas?  
  
Hermione: It was great! I got so many gifts!" She said praying to Merlin that Ron wouldn't bring up Harry's little rendition of The 12 Days of Christmas.  
  
Draco: Harry? What did you do for Christmas, I didn't see you all day and I've heard some Gryffindorks talking about how you have a really nice singing voice?  
  
Harry: Well...uh, you see..."  
  
Ron: Oh go on Harry, tell him how you sang your little rendition of The 12 Days of Christmas (A/N: Don't you love being blunt?)"  
  
Draco: You did what?! You said you would only sing that to me!"  
  
Harry: Oops, well you see, Professor Dumbledore gave us all eggnog and we got a little...ok really drunk, and I started singing, but don't worry, everyone passed out by the fourth verse."  
  
Draco: Oh, that's good."  
  
************  
  
Later that night in the shrieking shack  
  
"Are you still mad at me?", Harry asked timidly. "No, I mean it makes it a little bit better that they passed out by verse four but still..." Draco answered. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" "Oh, I've got a pretty good idea." And with that Draco leaned over and kissed Harry with a frenzy. Once the need for oxygen was to great they pulled up, but Draco went right to work on Harry's neck, eliciting a moan from the Gryffindor. "I want you in me," Harry gasped as Draco hit a sensitive area behind his ear. He got a moan in reply as Draco ground his erection into Harry's. Working hurriedly, Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt as Harry did the same to him. When Harry got fed up he grabbed his wand(not that one) and said a simple spell.  
  
All of a sudden they were both naked, not that they minded. Kissing his way downward, Draco grabbed the lubrication that had appeared out of nowhere (A/N: Ah, the wonders of being an author) and put a large amount on his fingers. "Spread your legs some love." Draco gasped out as Harry was working his talented mouth on his nipple. As Harry complied, Draco moved his fingers down to probe Harry's hole. As Draco worked, Harry was busy licking and kissing Draco's neck. Harry was so busy that he jumped when Draco, now up to three fingers, hit his prostate. "Now...p..please...I'm...ready," Harry gasped. Draco removed his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Going slowly he pushed his now achingly hard cock into Harry, reveling in the tightness around him. "So tight...so good." Draco gasped as he pushed in pausing to allow Harry to adjust. "Draco move please" Draco complied, pulling out and almost ramming back in, again and again, hitting Harry's prostate every time. Harry could feel the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. The he did it; Draco reached between their bodies and started stroking Harry's cock. And that did it. Harry came hard shouting Draco's name. Harry clenching around Draco sent him over the edge, and he came, filling Harry with is essence, while shouting his lover's name.  
  
Happy and sated, Draco rolled off of Harry and pulled him to his chest.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to"  
  
They were just falling asleep when they heard it.  
  
Harry, frightened, whispered," Someone's coming up the stairs..."...  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Minerva, don't you think they make a good couple?" "I guess Albus..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
A/N: I don't have a plot. Sorry it took me so long, I got to a part in the sex scene and blanked. This was my first one, how did I do?  
  
Please.....p..p..p..p..please review *Pouts* My other personality will come out if you don't, and believe me, she's NOT pretty!  
  
Bianca 


	3. OMG!

Disclaimer:Don't own it, don't sue me! If you do, you'll get 6$ and the lint in my pocket!  
  
Vici0usRebl:Well thanxs...but I must aggree  
  
anek:u reveiw  
  
J.J:Thanxs for the compliment, it tooka while to figure up a reaction but wait till u see who comes up the stairs!  
  
i_luv_?:Thanxs, I needed that  
  
Well here goes nothing...  
  
Chapter Three  
OMG!!!!  
  
Harry,frightened, whispered,"Someones coming up the stairs.."...  
  
"Who's up there?,"Someone yelled.  
  
"Stay calm and quiet," Draco whispered to Harry just as the door opened.  
  
"Professor Snape!?"  
  
"Mr.Potter? Mr.Malfoy?...What are you doing up here," Snape asked.  
  
Harry:"We, uh, erm..." While... Draco:"You see, well, um..."  
  
"Follow me you two...Get dressed then follow me!"Snape yelled, trying not to look at them as they got dressed.  
  
Doing as they were told, they got up, got dressed, and followed Snape to (A/N:Dun, dun, dun...) Prefessor Dumbledores office!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minerva Magonagall (SP?) and Albus Dumbledore have been together for some time now. Of course no one knows. Oh, of course not. You see, at this moment, they were wrapped up in eachothers arms, almost asleep when they heard three screams of,"WHAT THE HELL!?". They looked up to see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Serverus Snape staring at them likw they had three extra heads.  
  
Dumbledore:"Ah, Serverus, Harry, Draco, what can I do for you today?"  
  
Snape:"You can start by putting some clothes on and you to Minerva!"  
  
Harry and Draco nod ferverently.  
  
While getting dressed Dumbledore asked again,"What can I do for you?"  
  
Snape:"I found these ywo in the Shreiking Shack".  
  
Dumbledore:"And?"  
  
Snape:"They were off school grounds!"  
  
Dumbledore:"So?"  
  
Snape"...Oh never mind!" and with that he stalked out.  
  
Dumbledore:"Now, I understandthat you two want to be together, but it is best if you stay on the grounds."  
  
Harry & Draco:"Yes Professor"  
  
Dumbledore:" Ok, now, Harry remember that room that you found in your first year? With the Mirror of Erised?"  
  
Harry:"Yes Sir" wondering here this was going.  
  
Dumbledore:"Good, now if you two want to be together, alone, just go there, it now has a painting entrence rather than a door, the password is syob erised"  
  
And with that Harry and Draco walked out.  
  
Harry:"Well...that was..." Draco:"Odd" "Yup"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore:"Now where were we?"  
  
Magonagall:Right here I think..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Notes~Aren't I odd? This might, I don't know yet, turn into a Harry/Draco/Sev story, with NO triangle, but I don't know.  
  
The room idea came from Coutreney's Lead me not into temptation and the password from Myr's Harry Potter and the Parliment of Dreams.  
  
Reveiw please! I need suggestions!  
  
Peace out!  
  
Bianca 


	4. Seven Days

Disclaimer: sorry not mine  
  
BLW: what mistakes?  
  
i-luv: sorry it took so long  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
Seven Days  
  
Sev's POV  
  
' I can't beleive those children, behaving like that in the shrieking shack' Severus thought as he walked back to his dungeons.' God they do look good...NO! NO! I did not think that!' Walks into private rooms.(A/N: wouldn't you love to see those rooms!?)  
  
No POV...er...My POV  
  
"Did you see his face?,"Hary laughed.  
  
"I kno, but why did Dumbledoe keep answering like that?,"Draco answered, looking around their new rooms.  
  
"No idea what so ever," Harry replied.  
  
Draco:"Did you notice him staring?"  
  
"You saw it to?," Harry asked excited.  
  
"Mmmmm...you know, he does look good"  
  
"MmmHmm, that he does"  
  
They both thought for a moment.  
  
"You want to?," Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Of course," both smiling thet settled doen for a nap.  
  
After sleeping for three hours thay both decided: In seven days or less, they wouls seduce one Severus Snape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Noted~ like it so far? Come on please, I need suggestions! I'm starting to blank  
  
Bianca  
  
Your not saying goodbye, oh no, I told you you were going to make these longer!  
  
*coughs* er...sorry, I told you I had another personality, and she's a little crazy.  
  
CRAZY!? Who are you calling crazy you schitsophrenic bitch!  
  
Eh...sorry, excuse me, Angel come here!  
  
NaNaNaNa booboo, you can't.... oh shit!  
  
Ha I gotcha!  
  
Review please!  
  
Bianca & Angel 


	5. The Room of Bondage?

Disclaimer: What do you think?

I am so sorry this took so long! Blame it on my English teacher-stupid papers...

Now, without further ado, and because I made you wait so long, Chapter 5!

The Room of...Bondage?

"Were is he?",Draco grumbled as he and Harry looked high and ahem low for a certain Severus Snape on the third day of the task that they hadn't even started yet.

Harry sighed,"I don't know, we've look on the marauders map but he's not on it, and we know he didn't leave the school,"he said as he looked in yet another empty classroom.

"Why don't we check ...um...his office maybe?" Draco randomly shouted.

"And we didn't look there first why?" Harry asked exhausted.

"Because I was having a blonde moment."

"Draco, your always having blonde moments honey."

"Shut-up!"

Another part of the castle

"Severus are you sure..."

"Shhh...don't worry."

Yet another part

"Well we've checked everywhere," Draco said.

"Yeah I...,"all of a sudden a ... delightfully evil smirk appeared on Harry's face.

"We haven't checked the Room of Requirement." he said still smirking. Lightning starts flashing in the background, cue the music...dun dun...sorry anyway.

They made their way to the Room of Requirement and as they entered they saw something they never wanted to see again.

Hermione tied up with shackles.

To a wall.

And...

Should I end it here?

Snape with a whip.

Okay maybe that last one they would want to see again, and very soon...

"Well Granger, never knew you could be kinky,"Draco said in is drawling, sexy, drawling voice.

"Or that Snape could be so...dominating," Harry said breathless.

"Well boys, would you like to join us?" 'Mione asked.

"No thanks..."

"...We'll wait our turn," Harry said licking his lips.

"If you insist..." Snape said as he turned back to 'Mione.

"In that case, sit back and enjoy the show," he said with a decidedly slytherin smirk.

And for people who never wanted to see Hermione Granger like that, they reallllly enjoyed it.

He raised the whip and then...

Yup, another part if the castle

"Albus shouldn't we stop them? I mean he is their teacher," Minerva said, always wanting to follow the rules.

"Shhh baby...now come here,"Albus whispered.

How's that? I tried, I really did. Now, try sleeping with that last image of Minerva and Albus tonight, if you do, tell me and I will give you a virtual cookie.

Was it worth the wait?

Review please :(. Flames will be used to keep me warm inside.

_Yours, _

_Blade_

Please?


	6. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Disclaimer: If I own the HP universe then I also own the rights to the sord supercalifragilisticispyalidocious.

Since I don't, the take a wild guess if I own this...I don't by the way

Thanks to my ONE reviewer, the feedback was much apreciated.

Now on to the story.

Sweet Dreams are Made of this...

"Now, it's your turn," Severus said as the turned from Hermione.

Harry and Draco looked at eachother and then... (you know I could be a bitch and end it right here...but I won't)

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.

"Oh thank merlin, it was just a dream."

Harry fell back on the bed, ready to go back to sleep when Hermione called him downstairs.

"Yeah 'Mione?" Harry asked once he got to the common room.

"Look Harry, Prof. Dumbledore gave us eggnogg," she said smiling.

Harry look at her, paled, and then sceamed...

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

"I told you you could us a spell to force dreams on people," Severus said as he turned to Draco in his private rooms.

"Or desires," Draco answered back smirking.

...And the rest is history...or dreamssmirks

Th...th...th...that's all folks.

Sorry it's so short, but I had to end this story, cause I was coming up with nothing.

Yup, that's the end.

Loverly huh?

Blade


End file.
